


Love Sickening Rivalry

by DAYDREAMNEOS



Series: Love at First Bite [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dacryphilia, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Grim Reapers, Half-Vampires, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Possessive Behavior, Rival Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Swearing, Vampire Hunters, kind of, overuse of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYDREAMNEOS/pseuds/DAYDREAMNEOS
Summary: Doyoung was a hopeless human back then and Haechan was nice enough to offer him eternal life, but one thing must cost something that'll change Doyoung forever, perhaps the vampire as well.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Love at First Bite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175624
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love Sickening Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Annie is back!! I decided to write something else but I couldn't stop myself for writing a HaeDo or DoChan fic so i did this mess, yeah my summary isnt that good but this is about the side characters that were mentioned in 'So Bite Me' and since DoHyuck (HaeDo DoChan idk!!!) is an underrated tag i did this for you all, wrote this mess of a fic. Again, lots of blood stuff so that could be triggering!! I was on a whim for this chapter but I swear it gets better in the later chapters :)  
> P.S!! Haechan has a strong nose that's why theres a smelling kink tag lol  
> Enjoy!

* * *

☪☪☪

Doyoung, the mere human Haechan had bitten, really it was a surprise that the vampire didn't fully turn him, sure his power was stronger than others but when it comes to turning humans the percentage of them fully turning was only 0.01% and that 1% was never a success, if someone _did_ turn then their either dead right now or just slowly burning underneath the scorching sun. What's even worse was that Doyoung was now the rightful hand of the Greatest Vampire, _Mark Lee,_ Haechan has no problem with him but he was the one that trained him into beating Taeyong, the vampire should've gotten half of the credit but then again, everyone forgot about him.

A vampire that now lives in a modern apartment, it's not big instead it's small. All the vampires think he's not worthy to be called 'The Grim Vampire,' a vampire that takes other vampires lives and gains power with it, but that all foes downhill when Mark turns.

The memory of the vampire biting the human was clear in his mind, like a movie scene in his eyes, the fangs sinking into pale skin to the human pushing him away, being careless if his flesh was ripping. Everything. His fangs ached at the scenery as well as his swelling heart, the heart that was supposed to belong to another but instead was casted away from his lover, Haechan hated humans, _they don't deserve to have their souls, they deserve death._

≛

_Ultramarine blue sky bleeds through the nice amber sky, fading into the darkest nights not even stars were bright enough to provide the right amount of light source, it was almost like a blackout. It was the perfect to feed off of couples at this time of the day since they always go out to stargaze but oh dear, there weren't enough stars to save yourselves. Cadmium red glowing eyes bleeds through the shadows, hissing out as they bare their hangs into the Barbie doll looking female and another with the muscular Ken doll male, it was so sad that they were all innocent, they didn't deserve it but since vampires were desperate animals, it wasn't their fault._

_On the other side of the gruesome scenes, there was Haechan and Mark, sitting inside of their small apartment's old couch that probably has wrappers underneath the creases and maybe chicken bones, it wasn't very appealing to the eye but it was comfortable and was very functional. They both sat there, looking at the pet Ten had left so he can do his job, Hendery sat on the ground with an Alizarin Crimson leash around his neck, silky smooth as it was perfectly wrapped around the vampire's poor neck, Haechan can see a spec of redness around the pale skin from how Ten adjusted it but it seems like Hendery doesn't notice since he's been nibbling onto the arm chair._

_"Kunhang, would you like some water?" Mark asked to the hissing vampire, Haechan tilted his head as he waited for the reply as well, Hendery sat there for a second before he pulled away from the cushion "No.." He stuttered out, body shaking at the thought of drinking "No more drinks please, I don't want to drink... water or.. b.." Mark flinches when Hendery screamed out in agony, his hands over his ears, pulling his sideburns as he curled inward, rocking himself back and forth. Haechan was unfazed unlike Mark who was trying to comfort the younger vampire "Stand up, Kunhang." He obeyed, legs like jelly._

_"If you don't want to drink anything then just go home" Haechan told him, sternly, voice harsh like a slap on the face even Mark felt it "I can't! Ten would be mad at me and would punish me!" Hendery pushes himself away from Mark, who was trying to hug him for comfort, the weak vampire's eyes were turning grey, almost dead, that wasn't his color of power but Haechan knew he was going hungry. The weak vampire then suddenly fell to the ground due to blood loss, before Mark could help him up he was pulled back by Haechan whose eyes were bleeding purple "Don't, he needs Ten and he doesn't need you." He was right, Hendery needed Ten but on how much irresponsible Ten was with handling his lovers he wasn't that good._

_It was almost morning, Mark went with Ten and Hendery, leaving Haechan alone in his worthless home, it was empty, looking like he just moved in but he lived here for years and still is unappealing. Haechan had enough from staying home and not doing what he was born to do, feed off of humans, steal souls from humans to give to vampires or donate to the newbie vampes. It was all fun in games when he saw a mere human, walking home, in the dark alleyway where vampires could feed off. It was just a free meal right there. Sure Haechan doesn't like to feed off of humans but that's his gateway to heaven right there, just a small taste of their ruby bead of blood, just a taste._

_"Hey, you lost?" Haechan asked with much politeness, the human turned around, moon shining onto him as if that was the free ticket for heaven, the human had black bangs, covering his forehead, nice V lined shape chin down to his broad shoulders, simple emerald sweater and black jeans like any typical teenage wore, Haechan licked his lips when he sensed the human's blood pressure get cold "Who are you?" His voice was weak, as if he just cried, Haechan wished that he could just brush away his bangs to see his perhaps reddened eyes from sobbing._

_"I'm sorry if I scared you or anything but were you crying?" Haechan felt his caged heart thump, the sound ringed throughout his ears and maybe the human heard him to "Yeah" it was a whisper but the vampire suddenly felt the need to hug him even if he was about to take his life with this one trick-_

_"I hope you don't mind this, Mr. Grim Reaper, but my life has miserable life has nothing to do with whatever you're trying to do" the human stated, crossing his arms to his chest as he stared down at the vampire, Haechan was surprised that the human believed those stupid myths that everyday the Grim Reaper would come out at night asking for humans to come with him or just steal their souls with no mercy "Grim reaper huh? You know a lot of things, Human, what is your name?" The human backed up a bit, giving the little space between them into a bigger one which made Haechan grin, he knew that the human was terrified._

_"Kim Dongyoung, Mr. Grim" the human simply answered, watching the vampire's every move "Come here" Haechan commanded and the human obeyed "Dongyoung, would you like eternal life?" The human thought to himself, wondering if his future will make up his disappointments and the mistakes he has done, Haechan reaches out a hand, the human stared "But one thing," Haechan then added causing the human to beam up "Sell my soul?" He asked, sure but Haechan wanted more "Even better, Sweetie, your body." As much as the human wanted the offer he didn't want to turn, sure his life is a living hell but he didn't want to be a bloodsucking monster, anything but that._

_Still, he held the vampire's hand, intertwining his fingers with the cold ones, Haechan felt a sudden gush of blood pumping through his body as he felt the human's skin, something he has never felt before, it felt new. "May I?" The vampire pointed at the human's neck with his eyebrows, revealing his fangs when the human tilted his head, Dongyoung nodded "Be gentle?" He told Haechan who was already licking patches of circles around the nape of the human's neck, Dongyoung gasped when he felt a sharp pain, sinking down until the vampire's lips pressed against the wounded skin._

_The human could feel his blood release, he could see it drip down onto his clothes but Haechan didn't care. Suddenly the human grabbed onto the vampire's shoulders, trying to push him away but Haechan forced him in place, the human felt panic rush through him as his whole life flashed before his eyes, all the things Dongyoung has worked for was gone. He won't ever see his family or friends or roommates, he's going die in the sewers alone, begging for blood. He didn't want that no more, the human aggressively pushed the vampire away, ripping his fangs off his bare skin, not caring if the flesh would rip open, the human then cupped the wound as he sobbed. Crying for help as he ran. Ran far. Far away from Haechan who was left there with bloody fangs and an aching heart._

_He never saw Dongyoung on that day._

≛

All Haechan could vividly remember was with a drunken Doyoung, his head buried into his arms, whining and groaning from the overdose of alcohol and Haechan sitting there, reaching for the wine bottle that was placed onto the beige pattered lace tablecloth. The gap between them was tense and airy, the small triangular glass opening into the ceiling, the sun rising in between the cracks of the forest around Haechan's personal owned cabin other than his apartment place, the cabin is normally Doyoung's place since Haechan had accepted his request for a home.

The crimson haired vampire could only realize that the half vampire was a beauty while he rests, his bangs falling into place while letting out quiet snores, the sun rising up slowly as it beams into the provided glass, Doyoung underneath the illuminating skies. Haechan has never felt like this in his life and he wishes it will never go away.

But sadly it did, once Doyoung woke up back then, Haechan had left him for his own good, he ignored all the text messages from the half vampire and calls, even when other vampires inform him that Doyoung wanted to meet up he's always refuse, why? Because they're rivals, not lovers.

Mark came over today, talking about how Xiaojun was such an angel which made Haechan barf ear to ear "You should really visit us more often, Donghyuck! I'm sure Xiaojun would like to see you again" Mark smiled at the thought but Haechan shook his head "No, I'd rather stay here instead of being a thirdwheel or even worse, join in a threesome" Mark full chest laughed, clapping his hands together as he rolled off of the couch, Haechan was unimpressed, _I can't believe that this is my Leader._ The crimson haired vampire thought, while the other vampire got up from the couch "Dongyoung is coming" Mark _knew._

He knew that Haechan wanted to see Doyoung after disappearing randomly, he really needed to get back into his social life and apologize to Doyoung for just leaving him back then. It was rather rough days between them, the crimson vampire still doesn't know why he fell for him, it felt like soulmates before. 

"You know my weakness too well" Haechan admits defeat, curling his hands into fists as he stared at the blacked out TV, he could see Mark tug a smile from the corners of his lip "Great, so you coming?" As much as the crimson vampire hates to be defeated, this was the only time he would accept it "Yeah."

☪☪☪

As they walked down the empty streets, all Haechan could think about was his constant beating heart that was about to explode any moment, all his moments with the half vampire was all rough times, Doyoung the stubborn human he was to him now being Haechan's biggest enemy _and_ weakness. Sure Haechan has been through a lot and has been injured countless times but about this half vampire he had bitten gives him headaches, heart aches that are unwanted, sleepless dreams, and the times he use to enjoy being a vampire was all washed over by this one damn vampire.

"Let's talk about it first, Donghyuck." Mark suggested, stopping in his steps as he turns his head towards the vampire behind him, the crimson haired widened his eyes "About what?" Mark then chuckled "Don't play dumb with me _Haechan._ You know that you're not over him, let's talk" Haechan grits his teeth "Mind your own business, Minhyung, even though you're the _Greatest Vampire,"_ his voice mocking the vampire in front of him "Doesn't mean you should get up in everyone's business." Haechan then finished, walking pass Mark as he disappeared, leaving the other speechless.

Haechan wished that he shouldn't have lashed out like that but his blood pressure was high enough to touch the moon, he knew that he should've just talked it out with Mark but he felt a barrier blocking his way. As he walked towards his house a figure stood by the door, broad shoulders, grey hoodie that dropped at his thighs, black sweatpants and slippers, Haechan felt a thin string tugging his heart in different directions when he saw that coffee stain at the hem of his hoodie, he knew that stain from anywhere. It was _Doyoung._

Before he could run away, Doyoung already looked up from his bright screen of his phone "Haechan!" He called out, positioning forward as if he was about to launch at him, Haechan bit his inner lip when the half vampire ran towards him, he smelt like humans, he might've visited his family before he came here because Haechan's nose is just filling up other scents other than Doyoung's only "Hey.." the half vampire begins but before he could say anything else, the crimson had beat him to it "I thought you were at Mark's place?" The half vampire shook his head "Why would I be there? I came here to talk with you" Haechan sighed heavily, reaching for his house key from his back pocket, inserting the key into the key hole as he unlocks it, stepping into the house first them letting in Doyoung in.

When they settled down on Haechan's bed, sitting there awkwardly as they let the air swallow them up before Doyoung begins his sentence once again "How could you do this to me? How dare you run away?" The other vampire held his breath as he stared into Haechan's darkened gaze "Doyoung, you don't get it, do you?" Haechan snickered as he raise his head to meet the other's eyes, seriousness filled in his wine colored orbs as for Doyoung's it was madness. 

"Answer me." Haechan reaches up his hand to cup the bite mark on the nape of Doyoung's neck, smirking when he shivered, it was quiet but he could hear his own and Doyoung's heart beating faster and faster. It took a while for the other's reply but when he did, his voice chokes out "I don't know.." 

This was Haechan's _supposedly_ soulmate, the one he was destined to be with, the one he should love and always cherish forever. But instead this was his enemy, the one he wanted to kill, the one he bit into death trial, the one that made his heart weak, Haechan wished that he would know the reason why Doyoung had to be the one, had to be the one to hate and the one to love.

There was no cure to this love sickening rivalry. 

"I hate you so much, Haechan." Doyoung uttered, causing the crimson vampire's grin wider "You still haven't answered me" Doyoung scoffed, avoiding his eyes before he was pulled by the collar and his face right up at Haechan's, nose touching. As much as Doyoung wants to slap that grin off his face he also smash his lips against his "Are you jealous of me?" Doyoung smiled, smugly, liking on how Haechan's nostrils flare, he _loves_ riling up the crimson too much.

"You should be grateful that I fucking bit you, Brat." Haechan snapped, even if he was looking straight at Doyoung's lips, they both all bark but no bite.

"Want to kiss me, Haechan?" Both of them stared at each other even if at any moment given they'll fight over dominance or come at each other's throats, it's simple, _this_ is what they call love.

"We're rivals, Doyoung, not lovers." Haechan muttered, simply letting go of the other's collar as he grips onto the bedsheets instead, Doyoung was quick and witty to notice "But you love me" Haechan shot him a glare, it was the truth but the crimson vampire had many reasons to deny "Well, do you love me?" Haechan knew that the other vampire will deny it but it's good to experience stuff and what a great way to do it with Doyoung, right?

As soon as Doyoung was about to open his mouth, a ringtone rings inside of Doyoung's hoodie pocket which made Haechan want to snap that person's neck whoever was calling the other vampire while they have a _serious_ conversation. Doyoung answered his phone, putting it in speaker just to irritate Haechan which did "Hello, Johnny?" Doyoung glanced at Haechan with a smug smirk, he knew what he was doing.

"Are you busy tonight?" The older vampire's voice was hoarse, as if he just woke up from a nap "Nope, all free" that was lie but Doyoung doesn't fucking care, he just wants to irritate Haechan by getting fucked by another vampire instead of him, yeah sure Haechan and Doyoung hasn't hooked up _yet_ but when they do, Haechan will make sure Doyoung will never mention Johnny while he fucks him from behind.

He'll make sure of it.

"I'll see you later, Haechan, me and Johnny has some important _business_ intend" Doyoung stood up as he waved at Haechan before he was out of the room and out the door, this wasn't the last night he'll see Doyoung but right now, they're rivals, not friends, not _lovers._

☪☪☪

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Yuuna for beta reading this mess!! :')))))  
> Annie's Twitter: @doiezenni  
> Yuuna's Twitter: @injunnieflwr


End file.
